The darkness in me
by Kimerlilly
Summary: Kayla has always been labelled. She moves to Castanet Island in hope of getting away from it, but she's still judged. Will anyone accept her, or will the darkness inside her consume her? R&R PLEASE


**Kayla dresses oddly. Like a goth. How will she fair in sunny castanet?**

Kayla: 18 years old, 5'7 hazel eyes (blue, green and brown for those who don't know) Brown hair naturally,but dyes it in the beginning. Very pale skin, burns easily so prefers winter.

Kayla was sitting in the hairdressers. The feeling of warm leather pressed into her back. The cheerful blonde hairdresser arrived. Kayla could just tell she was going to be the chirpy cheerful gossipy type.

"So what can I do for you to today? A trim? A new style?" The hairdresser twittered. Kayla narrowed her eyes in determination. "Actually, I'd like a new colour please." The hairdresser smiled. "Of course sweetie. What colour would you like? Blonde? Maybe a nice honey brown?"

"Actually I'd like it black with blue and pink streaks." Kayla informed her. The hairdresser looked at her critically. "Oh! Well I'm sure we can arrange that for you."

An hour later Kayla stepped out of the stylists. Her hair was now pitch black contrasting with her pale skin. It was streaked with blue, purple and pink. She wore a black dress with belt round the middle. She also had on a black army jacket, black leggings and combat boots and her signature black lipstick.

She picked up a backpack with some clothes, money and lunch in it and set off for the ship that would take her to Castanet Island. The island sounded far too cheery and she was sure that she would be judged on her appearance, after all, she wasn't the typical farmer type. But since she was judged on her appearance everywhere she decided to take the bull by the horns and stepped onto the boat.

Xxx

Three hours later Kayla was greeted with the sight of an island. It was beautiful, but she knew everyone else on the island was going to be just as she predicted. Still, she had nothing to lose so she paid her fair and with a strange look from an old man, walked out onto her new home.

A large ageing man in a blue suit was waiting at the docks. When Kayla stepped onto the island, he appraised her appearance, then walked or waddled over. "Excuse me, Miss, would you be Kayla the new farmer?" Kayla smiled. At least she hadn't been insulted yet. "Um, yes that would be me, would you be Mayor Hamleton?" The larger man grinned in an almost scary way. "Yes, yes I would. Now, young lady, come with me, I'm afraid you'll have to fill in some paperwork before I can show you the farm. My son, Gill handles the boring paper part." Kayla chuckled. She liked Mayor Hamleton, even if he was a tad eccentric.

Obediently she followed him as he showed her to a large building she presumed was the town hall. He shoved the door so that it swung open and bounced off the wall with a loud bang. A boy with ice white hair and cold blue eyes looked up in initial surprise which quickly faded to its former stern expression. "Father." _Father? Why not just call him Dad? _Kayla pondered. She quickly realised the boy was pompous and stuck up. He examined her with his cold blue eyes. "Who are you?" He inquired softly, yet Kayla did not feel like it was really a question she could not answer. "Kayla" she stated, keeping her answer short, blunt but just as soft as his. "Oh." His voice momentarily hitched in surprise as he looked her over again.

"You're the new farmer?" He asked disbelievingly. Inwardly Kayla sighed. "Yes." She confirmed. He stared at her for a moment, then blinked and handed her a file. _Kayla Wilde _the file read. "Just sign and fill in the details."

_Name: Kayla Wilde_

_Age 18_

_Occupation: Farmer_

_Previous location: Mineral Town_

_Parents names: Claire and Gray Wilde_

_Parents status/location: _

_Reason for moving: personal reasons_

Kayla left the second to last line blank. She handed the file back to Gill. He flipped it open and frowned. For a moment it seemed he might force her to fill in the empty line, but perhaps he understood sometimes there are things one cannot share because he closed the file and placed it in a draw. "Right! Now that that's sorted, Gill, would you please show Kayla the island?" Gill pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He didn't argue, probably because he knew it was a fight he wouldn't win.

"Come on then." Gill headed out without checking behind him to see if she was following. Kayla knew Gill thought she dressed this way for attention. Well, maybe she would show him a thing or two.


End file.
